Of Blue and Yellow
by fullmetaltardis
Summary: Okay, so, I've decided to change this into the place where I'll dump all my AoKise drabbles. Not sure how many. From fluff to angst to ... really anything is possible. Ratings will vary from K - M; Smut is likely. AoKise. I don't own anything, just the ideas that pop into my head and the words that I try to string together to make sense.
1. In the Eye of the Beholder

Rating:** K**

* * *

"Ne, aren't the cherry blossoms beautiful, Aominecchi?"

A disinterested grunt was the only response the blonde at his side was given. Such a reaction wasn't to be taken as a surprise, but Kise couldn't help the small somewhat disappointed sigh that left his pale lips. Glancing to his side, the tanned male in question trained his sapphire orbs to the small forward.

Beauty, huh? Even The Great Aomine Daiki could appreciate beauty. Though it may not be in the 'normal' standards for such a word. He could appreciate the beauty in a quickly moving orange ball across a freshly waxed gymnasium floor; the squeaking of athletic shoes against marble; a perfectly executed play or shot.

Lifting his head up onto a hand and turning to his side to rather openly stare at the being beside him now, a barely-there smile played on Aomine's lips. The way the model's head tilted upward to feel the breeze of the crisp spring day; the way the cherry blossoms fell like snowflakes that complimented his alabaster skin perfectly; the way the most content of smiles lined Kise's entire face … Oh, yes — the power forward could appreciate beauty.

And as curious bronze hues finally noticed his blatant staring, the faintest of pinks coaxed itself onto the slightly older's face, the ace's lips twitched into a full-blown smirk to hide the smile that threatened to take its place.

"What're you staring at, Aominecchi?"

Reaching out, the teen plucked a stray petal from golden tresses.

"Something beautiful."


	2. I'd Rather be Drunk on You

Rating: **T** _( pervy Dai-Dai is pervy and dirty talk is dirty )_

* * *

So maybe he'd had a bit too much after all. It wasn't his fault that Kagami wanted to have a contest for who could hold the most liquor without getting sick. Aomine couldn't turn down a challenge, and he'd won of course. But not before he was completely trashed. From the living room, he could hear the wretching sounds coming from the bathroom and a smug smirk lifted the corner of his lips before he whipped out his phone and pressed the first speed dial.

When Kise answered on the other end with a bit of concern clouding his usually chipper voice, the tanned male fell into a small bought of laughter before coughing and righting himself, sliding down to sit on the floor with his back against the couch.

"Ryouuuuuu. Miss you ~ S'no fun 'round here without you. Bakagami's a loser."

A light chuckle was heard across the line.

"Daicchi, I think you should drink some water, take some aspirin, and go to sl-"

"Want you. 'nderneath me. Y'look so good like that, y'know?"

The blonde could feel his cheeks heating at his partner's words. This was really the first time he'd ever encountered the other drunk. It should have figured that he'd be a horny bastard with no shame even like this.

"Y-You should go to sleep now, Daicchi. The sooner you get to sleep the better you'll feel in-"

Cut off again, this time by an exasperated sigh.

"When're y'comin' home so I can fuck you senseless? You'd like that woul'n' ya? Like me buried deep where no one else's 'llowed to touch? Yer th'only one who can handle my size ... Y'always feel so good. An' the sounds ya make. Mm ... Ryouta ... "

A sharp jolt shot through Kise's stomach on down, but he had to steady himself. Clearing his throat, the small forward's voice took on a stern tone, using all his willpower not to stutter and give into the tantalizing vocals on the other side.

"Daiki. Go to bed. You can have me in the morning when I get home if you aren't hungover. Okay?"

Yawning slightly, Aomine stood and grumbled as he clumsily made his way to their bedroom,

" 'kay, 'm goin'. See y'soon. Love ... you ... "

And he was dead to the world before he'd even had time to hang-up. Smiling to himself, the model's thumb hovered over the screen to swipe the end call button.

"I love you, too, Daikicchi."


	3. Family Game Night

Rating: **K**

* * *

"Daikicchiii! That isn't even a word!"

Looking over at the tiles he'd just placed down, Aomine scoffed at the blonde sitting across from him.

"Like you would know! Why don't you check the dictionary or something?"

And because he just had that much pride, Kise whipped out his phone and typed his boyfriend's most recent Scrabble word into a search engine. At first he thought there wouldn't be any results and his expression became cocky as he smirked up at the other, but before he could get out an 'I told you so', the page loaded to prove the tanned male was correct.

Face instantly falling into a sour pout of defeat, the model tossed his phone aside and went back to studying his letters without a sound. A chuckle left the power forward's lips as he watched his lover's irritation only grow by the second. It was his idea in the first place to play, so why was he getting his panties all in a twist because he was losing? Though, Aomine had to admit that it was rather adorable.

Leaning back on his hands, he only had to wait a few minutes for the inevitable puppy dog eyes to meet his gaze. Raising an eyebrow, his trademark smirk lifted his features.

"Oh, no, you don't. Why're you always such a sore loser, Ryou?"

"Am not! You're so mean, Daicchi!"

Rolling his sapphire hues and leaning over the game board, he hovered over pure soft lips for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the meanest."

And with that, he closed the distance, laughing as he felt a soft punch to his arm before the small forward gave in completely.


	4. You Can Stand Under My Umbrella

Rating: **M**

* * *

"I told you that you're just misunderstanding!"

For nearly an hour now, they've been at it. Aomine trying all he can to make his lover believe that the kiss he'd seen shared between some girl and the tanned male himself had, in fact, been one sided. He'd pushed her away immediately, but as fate would have it, the blonde hadn't stuck around long enough to witness that.

"She was just your type, Aomine! Cute, girly, big breasted. How could you not go for someone like that over someone like … me. I understand. I just … I wish you'd have told me and let me go before I had to go and get this hurt about it! I love you, you asshole, and even if you don't love me back, it doesn't change my feelings!"

And without giving the power forward the time to react, Kise ran from their shared apartment and out into the pouring rain.

He'd only gotten as far as the next block over before it became impossible to see through the storm. The model now sat crouched against a wall under an overhang, his face hidden in his knees as he let out the tears he'd thankfully held in while still facing Aomine. He'd really believed in their relationship … that Touou's ace could have actually fallen for him in the same manner that he's been all these years. But of course, Kise shouldn't have deluded himself into that fantasy.

"I'm such an idiot!"

Letting out a strangled scream, the small forward hadn't noticed that he was no longer alone.

"Yeah, you are. But you're probably thinking that for the wrong reasons."

_Aomine._

Kise wiped futilely at his eyes before giving up and gazing up at the taller who stood with an umbrella in one hand while the other reached down for him.

"You're an idiot for doubting me. You are, aren't you? You're doubting my love for you right now. That's what this whole thing is about. It's because you're insecure. Look … I can understand why you'd think that way. You are the only guy I've ever even thought of in this way, after all. It came as a shock to me, too. But Ryouta, you have to understand something. The only one for me is you. That chick kissed me and I pushed her away as soon as it happened. I swear to you, I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. I know I'm not the most honest and trustworthy guy, but when it's Ryou I want to be a better person. I love you, moron. Now get your ass up here."

Blinking in disbelief at the long string of words that had left his boyfriend, the blonde only took a moment of hesitation to lift his hand and rest it in the other's. He let himself be pulled up and was surprised when a pair of lips met his own in a kiss that spoke volumes.

Suddenly, Kise found himself with his back against the marble wall, hands pinned on either side of his head and the sound of an umbrella clattering to the cement echoed through his quickly fogging mind.

"D-Daicchi, what are you— mmph, hah … "

"Making sure you know who I belong to."

With that, slightly chapped lips began devouring pale skin, moving along the expanse of the blonde's jaw and neck easily. He nipped teasingly at the skin before releasing one of the captive hands and trailing his fingers down Kise's chest and torso until he reached his inseam. Sapphire hues clashing with amber, he placed gentle kisses around the other's face before letting their lips meet again in a hungry, yet loving kiss.

In no time at all, both pairs of jeans had made their way to their ankles along with their undergarments and once the small forward was prepared enough, Aomine quickly buried himself within his boyfriend. Kise's legs moved to wrap around the tanned male's waist, gasping out as the action caused the other to go even deeper, hitting that little bundle of nerves. The smirk on the other's face was the only warning sign before the ace began thrusting upward, pressing as close to the blonde as possible and letting out a low growl.

They were surrounded by wanton moans and guttural groans as they each found themselves nearly falling over the edge. Steadying Kise against the wall, the power forward moved one hand to stroke his lover's aching member in time with his ragged movements until they both came together, crying out the other's name.

Staying like that until they caught their breath, Aomine slowly pulled out and redressed himself, helping the blonde do the same before retrieving the all-but-forgotten umbrella. Taking the smaller's hand in his own, he laced their fingers together and offered a loving smile.

"Let's go home, Ryou."

A brilliant smile that, in Aomine's mind at least, put the sun to shame was given in return as he squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

"I'd love nothing more, Daikicchi."


	5. Losing You is Not an Option

Rating: **PG  
**

* * *

_Not fast enough_. His feet weren't fast enough. Faster. Faster. Come _on_. **Faster** — !

No matter how hard he tried, however, Aomine's legs kept up the same painfully slow pace as before. And with each time he willed his legs to push further, the farther away the being he was chasing after became. It seemed impossible. He was always just outside his reach. _Kise_.

But it had always been the opposite, hadn't it? It was the power forward whom was out of the blonde's reach … right? He'd always been chasing Aomine. Always trying to catch up to him and make him see the pair as equals, or rather just to see the model as anyone other than another match that was far beneath his abilites and unworthy of his time.

When did that change? When did this person become so important? So … so essential to his everyday life. He'd never allowed anyone in. Never allowed anyone to become so close. And then there was that stubborn annoyance of a small forward. Who wormed his way into his life and into his heart as though it were nothing more than a simple equation.

And now, as Aomine continued to run after the light of his life, a feeling of hopelessness and dread filled the very core of his being. He was going to lose him. He'd already lost him. The one person he couldn't stand the thought of losing. How? How could he stop this now? Was it too late? It's too late. Too late. **Ryouta**.

"No! Come back, please! Please … _Please_ … !"

" … cchi! Daiki! I'm right here. I'm here. Wake up. Wake up, baby … Come on. It's just a dream."

Sapphire hues shot open in an instant, a strangled gasp leaving his lips as he jolted awake. Disoriented, he blinked a few times before focusing in on a particularly worried amber gaze accompanied by the feeling of strong arms firmly wrapped around his torso.

It wasn't real. It … was just a nightmare.

Not yet fully over the onslaught of emotions, Aomine's arms flew around his lover's body, tugging him even closer and crashing his lips to their match for a lingering moment. His head then fell to the crook of Kise's neck as he screwed his eyes shut and willed the tears not to fall.

Everything was okay. It was alright. He hadn't lost anything.

"I love you. Please, don't ever leave me."

His voice was nothing but a whisper, afraid it might fail him if he attempted anything more than that. The light chuckle that greeted him sent his heart fluttering and calming all at the same time.

"You're stuck with me forever, Daikicchi. I love you, too."


	6. You're My Weakness

Far too long. It had been far too long since they'd last been alone together and Aomine could feel the desire flowing through him like the blood in his veins. He absolutely hated the times Kise had to go on trips for shoots and couldn't return for days, sometimes weeks, at a time. Yeah, he missed him like crazy. The power forward could admit that much after all this time, at least.

He'd treated the fresh-off-the-plane blonde to dinner at his favourite restaurant and made sure to get a few slices of cake to go for later on. Taking the other's hand, they made their way home, chatting about Kise's trip. They hadn't even made it halfway there, however, before the blonde (surprisingly enough, he caved first) dragged the taller down a dark alley and stood on his toes to press his lips firmly to his lover's.

In a matter of seconds, Aomine had the small forward shoved up against the brick wall on one side of the alleyway, devouring every inch of flesh he could get his mouth and hands on. Eagerly, Kise returned the favour, slipping his hands under the fabric of Touou's Ace's shirt and dragging his nails teasingly down muscled sides, knowing how it drived the other wild.

"A-Aomine … cchi— Hah … "

Upon hearing his name leave the other's lips in such a wantonly manor, the blue haired male broke the heated kiss they'd been entangled in with a predatory growl in favour of trailing his lips down and along the sensitive skin of the blonde's neck in retaliation. Nipping lightly, careful not to leave marks in such an open area, Aomine found the most sensitive area on his boyfriend's slender neck and ran his tongue slowly along the crevice, smirking as he heard the hitching of breath and a rather loud moan pass through those sultry lips.

"I'm gonna take you right here and now if you don't watch it, Kise."

Now it was the smaller's turn to smirk, a lustful expression flitting across his face.

"So take me, then. If you're man enough to do it in a place like this, that is."

Lips curling upward dangerously, Aomine chuckled before sealing the answer in another hungry kiss.


End file.
